


The LGBT+ Club in the Room of Requirment

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, FTM Stiles, Gay Derek, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Lgbt+ club, M/M, Muggle Born Stiles, Pansexual stiles, Room of requirment, Transgender Stiles, unicorn day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is used to being unsafe in public spaces. He's used to watching his back, and hoping that no one hurts him. The only difference at Hogwarts is that his reasons have changed. Now he watches his back, not to avoid trans slurs, but to avoid being called a Slyth, or a Mudblood. Despite the cruelties of children Stiles finds one good thing that comes out of Gryffindor. His name is Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The LGBT+ Club in the Room of Requirment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Vague mentions of past transphobia.

Stiles recieved his letter in the mail. The moment he knows it isn't a prank, he's overjoyed. The moment he knew about magic, the moment he had a wand, and books, he started studying how to alter his own appearance, and how to defend himself.

Stiles hopes he won't need to defend himself as much. Hopes the wizarding world will be kinder toward people of all kinds. The train ride isn't even over before Stiles is proven wrong.

"Move werewolf." A kid about his age with dark hair is shoved to the side by two boys with matching faces spoting matching sneers, and matching green and silver ties. Stiles sighs, and steps into a car to take a seat.

"What's your name?" The kid has a blue and silver tie, implying he's at least a year older than Stiles.

"Stiles." He answers, voice shaky. His binder is on, his hair is short, he's taken his testosterone shot, they shouldn't notice.

"Well, Stiles." The kid doesn't question his name which is a relief. "I'm James, this is Jamie, and Jack." He gestures between his friends.

"What's your last name?" Jack asks.

"Stilinski?" He says, not sure to the reason behind the question.

"Stilinski. Must be a Mudblood than." The kid sneers, and his friends laugh. Stiles doesn't know what Mudblood means, nor does he care, it's obviously an insult. He wasn't physically attacked, so his response is simple.

"Look James. I get it, you have to pick on first years with your goons as back up, but here's the thing, I may not know what Mudblood means, but I know it's an insult." Stiles says. "You couldn't handle me on your own, so you brought your lackeys here, what you forgot to consider is that you'll never be able to admit that you and your two friends got beat up by a first year." Stiles wand is out and with a flick of his wrist and a whispered word James is left speaking gibberish for the next hour.

"Mash nargle swear jack!" He growls, clearly angry. His goons look lost, and he gestures angrily at them. Stiles assumes he's trying to get them to attack him.

"Anyways, peace out." Stiles says, before slipping out of the door, trying not to laugh. A third year in a Green tie smiles at him.

"I got a good feeling about you kid." She says. Stiles blushes a little.

"Thanks, I'm Stiles, can I sit with you?" He asks, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure, you can call me Lacey." She tells him.

"Hi Lacey." Stiles grins, and settles in to chat with her.

"Hey Lace." A smooth voice comes from behind them, and Stiles turns to see a girl with pretty blonde hair, and a yellow and black tie.

"Char!" Lacey calls, jumping out of her seat to hug the girl.

"I missed you." The girl whispers into Lacey's ear. Stiles glances away.

"Missed you too Char. This is my new friend, Stiles." She says, gesturing to Stiles.

"Stiles this is my girlfriend, Charlie." Charlie sticks out a hand, and Lacey sends him a warning look. That look makes his heart drop in his chest.

"Hi Charlie, it's very nice too meet you." Stiles smiles at her, but he can't help thinking that joining the wizarding world has only given him more reason to fear those around him. Now he's not just the weird pansexual, trans kid, he's also the Mudblood.

"Nice to meet you too Stiles. I like your robes." She gestures to the blood red lining of his robes and he blushes.

"Thank you." Stiles whispers. Lacey and Char are the first friends he makes that day. By the end of the day he's been sorted into Slytherin, and he's learned two very important things,

1\. Avoid gryffindors.

2\. Avoid anyone who hangs out with the Malfoy twins.

...

By the end of the month Stiles is good friends with a Gryffindor named Scott, who despite being a Gryffindor isn't too bad, and a Hufflepuff named Isaac. He's also somehow accidentally started a LGBT+ club in the room of requirement.

At first it was just him, Lacy, and Charlotte, but eventually others started coming. It's set up to be a safe space, and the door only opens for those who identify as LGBT+. Now Stiles somehow leads a club of about fifteen students. Him and Lacey, both go after anyone who chooses to bully the club members.

For two hours a week Stiles is completely safe in his skin. Everyone here knows he's pansexual, but Lacey and Charlie are the only ones outside of his hometown who know he's transsexual. Up until today there have only been Slytherins and Hufflepuffs in the club, but Janet, a werewolf from Hufflepuff invited her cousin Derek this week. Stiles is in charge of introductions.

"Okay, everyone's here. Let's see if I can do this." Stiles grins awkwardly, and starts by pointing to himself. "I'm Stiles and I'm Pansexual. This is my friend Lacey, and her girlfriend Charlie." He gestures to his left. "Next to them you have Isaac, then there's Annette, Luke, and Danny. You obviously know Janet, everyone this is Derek." Stiles smiles at him encouragingly.

"Hi." Derek mumbles gruffly. Janet beams at him.

"Welcome Derek." Stiles says. "To your left is Greenberg, then we have Eli, Taylor, Luna, and Jackie." Each of the girls nod at him, and he beams. "And here we have the Megan's." He says, beaming. "They've been dating since their second year."

"Well done Sti!" Lacey pats his shoulder, and he grins.

"Why is a first year leading this?" Derek can be heard whispering just a smite too loudly across the circle.

"Just wait." Janet tells him, Stiles grins at her.

"Does anyone have any complaints to file?" Stiles asks. Three kids hands go up, and Lacey whips out a notebook.

"Annette?" Charlie asks the moment Lacey's settled.

"The Ravenclaw boys, I think Stiles called them the J-squad, ripped my bisexual pride scarf, and used some choice language I'd rather not repeat." She says, voice calm.

"Do you have the scarf?" Stiles asks, she nods pulling a mangled and dirty scarf out of her and.

"It's here." She smiles at him.

"Anyone here particularly good at mending?" Stiles asks. Janet raises her hand.

"I'll get it back to Annette tomorrow, if that's okay?" Janet grins at her friend, and Annette hugs her.

"Thank you." Annette whispers.

"Okay, James and his crew will be dealt with by me personally, destruction of personal property is not acceptable, nor is name calling." Stiles says, turning to Luna.

"The Gryffindor boy, Sam, he won't take no for an answer, still." She sighs.

"Me and Lacey will handle him." Stiles promises, Lacey gives the girl a grim nod.

"Thank you." She relaxes into her seat.

"What about you Luke?" Stiles asks.

"One of the kids in the locker room has been giving me a rough time since I came out. Jackson." Luke whispers the name, looking away from Danny.

"I'll take care of him." Danny growls, steel in his voice.

"If he continues to be a problem Danny, I will intervene." Stiles tells the kid.

"I'm not in Slytherin for nothing Stilinski." Danny's glare is strong enough to make flowers wilt.

"I don't call Jackson jackass for nothing Danny." Stiles snarks. "I know he's your friend, but if he continues to cause problems I will have to respond." Danny nods. "Okay, the rainbow cake should be done..." The timer goes off. "Now." Stiles beams at them. "Everyone who posed a complaint should talk to me, Lacey, or Char before the end of the meeting so we can make sure that our reaction is to your liking."

...

Derek's in the mostly empty courtyard when Stiles 'reaction' to James behavior occurs, if he wasn't a werewolf he probably wouldn't have heard them.

"You know I really thought you were smarter than this." Stiles says, staring distastefully at the Ravenclaw tie.

"What?" James outraged voice fills the courtyard. "You're insulting my intelligence. You little slyth-"

"I simply mean that I thought you'd have learned your lesson." Stiles says, and with a flick of his wand James is back to speaking gibberish.

"You Google snoz monkey same dad." James growls, stepping forward, wand raised threateningly. Stiles laughs in his face.

"James, honey, we all know you can't cast without speaking, you really aren't that talented, and right now your mouth won't do you much good." Stiles smirks at him. His goons pull their wands and Stiles hits each of them with a similar spell. "Now listen up fuckwads, I don't like bullies, and I don't like people who pick on people smaller than them." Stiles voice is commanding. "You also ripped my friends scarf, that was incredibly rude of you, how do you like it when your things are ripped?" A ripping sound fills the square and all three boys are desperately trying to cover their ass.

Derek stifles a laugh.

"Now you wouldn't want anyone to know you got beat up by a first year Mudblood so I advise you keep your mouths shut, and avoid messing with my friends." Stiles stalks off, robes swishing behind him, and he throws a wink Derek's way as he passes. Derek is maybe a little bit in love.

...

Stiles and Lacey handle Sam in a much less dramatic fashion.

"Hey, Sam!" Lacey yells into the crowd of second years.

"What?" A kid yells back, red curls bouncing on his head.

"We need to talk to you. This way." Lacey starts walking into an empty classroom, the kid raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

"I'd follow her if I were you." He says with a shrug. The kid follows, and Stiles shuts the door behind them.

"What's this about?" Sam asks.

"Do you know Luna?" Lacey demands. The kids eyes go starry, and he nods. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's amazing." He sighs a soft smile on his lips.

"Have you asked her out?" Lacey asks. Sam nods. "What did she say?"

"She said no." The smile falls off his face. "But I think she'll say yes. I just ha-"

"No, Sam listen to me. You like her, and I hope you respect her. She said no, because she doesn't want to date you, don't force it." Lacey tells him. "No means no, you need to respect that." Stiles nods.

"She's just so-" Sam starts.

"Look, Sam. She said no, be her friend, don't expect more, or don't. Leave her alone, but stop trying to force her to like you. Kay?" Stiles pats his shoulder kindly.

"Yeah." Sam sighs. "Tell her I'm sorry please."

"Good, I will. Lacey, we gotta go." She nods, and they head for the door.

"Hey kid, there's someone out there for you." She tells Sam. "Don't lose hope." The door slams shut behind her.

"You're so dramatic." Stiles says, shoving her gently.

"Like you're one to talk. What did you say to the J's again?" She deepens her voice. "I'm here to teach you a lesson. Don't mess with my friends. Rawr." She bursts out laughing, and Stiles beams at her. "So what's the rush anyways? Got a date with a hot werewolf?" She teases.

...

The next meeting Isaac brings his boyfriend, and girlfriend. Scott and Allison. Bringing two more Gryffindors into the group, as well as a Ravenclaw named Lecko. Derek raises an eyebrow at the couple (trio?), earning himself a whack on the arm, and a whispered.

"They're polyamorus, don't stare." From Charlie.

"Okay we're watching a movie today." Lacey starts the meeting by holding up a rectangular box.

"I brought snacks as straight as most of us are." Stiles beams, holding up a bag of twizzlers. A few kids snicker, and others roll their eyes. "Anyways, come to Lacey, me, or Charlie If you have any complaints." Stiles says. Scott, and Allison both look at Isaac expectantly, and Lacey starts the movie.

"We also have popcorn." She informs the group. Derek settles onto the couch next to Stiles.

"What's a movie?" Derek whispers. Stiles nearly does a spit take.

"Like the paintings, but they don't change." Stiles answers.

"Why?" Derek asks. "Also, what's popcorn, and this red thing?" He lifts a twizzler.

"Food Derek, it's food. Jesus Christ you wizards are deprived." Stiles groans, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. He doesn't see the small smile on Derek's face, but Lacey does.

"It doesn't look like food." Derek mutters, avoiding her gaze.

"Here, give it to me." Stiles says, taking it from Derek, and taking a bite to prove it's food. Derek stares at Stiles lips as he swallows, and Stiles cheeks tinge pink. "Now you try." Stiles shoves it back into Derek's hand.

"Can you two stop flirting, I'm trying to watch this movie." Eli grumbles. Stiles sits up straight, trying to get his blush under control.

"This is good." Derek whispers, earning a shush from half the room. Stiles beams at him. Before the movie ends Stiles is sound asleep on Derek's shoulder.

...

Derek smells pain, and Stiles. He finds the boy in the dungeons, a little bruised. Stiles has his wand out, and seems ready to heal himself.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, the kid flinches away.

"Oh Derek, it's just you." Stiles relaxes again, and goes back to systematically healing himself.

"Yeah, what happened here?" Derek asks, voice gentle.

"Same old same old, beat up the Mudblood." Stiles waves a hand at him dismissively. "I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine? I will kill the Slytherins who di-" Derek begins to rant, only to find Stiles wand under his chin and his back pressed against a wall.

"You think Slytherins did this?" Stiles asks voice cold. "You think my own house did this to me. Next time try looking a little closer to home asshole." Stiles saunters away from a very stunned Derek.

"Stiles wait!" Derek calls, racing off after the teenager.

"What?" The kids voice is a near roar in the empty hall.

"I'm sorry." Derek sighs. "It isn't fair of me to assume that just because Slytherin's are-" Stiles had softened slightly when Derek began talking, but now he is glaring as if Derek is the bane of his existence.

"Listen to me very closely. Slytherin's are ambitious, God fucking forbid I want to do something with my life, and cunning, God fucking forbid I have a brain, and resourceful, God fucking forbid." Stiles says. "Do you know what Slytherin's are not?" Derek shakes his head back pressed against the wall. "Evil, liars, mean-spirited, bad, or cruel. They can be, sure, but so can your damn Gryffindors friends." Derek flinches back.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek mumbles. "I just wanted to help."

"I got called a 'damn Slyth mudblood', and you come in and act like Slytherin's are the problem. This whole school hates us." Stiles trembles. "Like I didn't already have enough reasons to be hated." Derek grabs his hand, gentle.

"I don't hate you." Derek sighs, Stiles finds himself relaxing. "I'm sorry that I assumed anything about your house."

"I'm sorry I responded so poorly, it's not your fault you've been indoctrinated into believing Slytherin is the most problematic house." Stiles pats his cheek, it's condescending, but Derek can't help being relieved by the contact.

"Can I help you to Madame Pomfreys?" Derek asks. Stiles snorts.

"I've got this." A moment later his bruises are disappearing, Derek gapes at him.

"You didn't use a spell." Derek mumbles. Stiles glances at him.

"What? Oh, yeah. That's how my magic has always manifested. I heal." Stiles shrugs, tucking his wand into his sleeve.

"Well in that case, can I take you back to your common room?" Derek offers, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"That's sweet, really, but leading a Gryff back to the Slytherin common rooms is a surefire way to start a fight." Stiles says, leaning forward to press a kiss to Derek's cheek. "Honestly though Derek, you've been really sweet, I'm sorry I was so defensive when you first got here."

"Oh, okay. It's fine Stiles." Derek sighs, obviously disappointed.

"Sit with me at breakfast tomorrow?" Stiles asks, Derek beams at him.

"I'd be happy to." Derek says, Stiles throws up a strange hand signal before leaving.

"Live long and prosper Der." Stiles is gone before he can reply.

...

Derek waits for Stiles to come sit with him at the Gryffindor table. Eventually the kid saunters in, and drops by Annette's table.

"You got your scarf back from Lacey?" Stiles voice carries over to him.

"Yeah, thanks. See you tonight?" Annette's voice is smaller, and Derek strains to hear it.

"Yup, at eight." Stiles grins at her, and walks over to Derek.

"Dude, I thought you were gonna sit with me?" Stiles says, the moment he's close enough.

"Don't call me dude." Derek snaps without thinking. "I saved you a seat." Stiles looks around the table warily, eyes lighting up slightly when he sees Matt.

"I asked you to sit with me Derek, not the other way around." Stiles casually pulls his wand out muttering a spell Derek doesn't know. Matt starts spitting out food, looking absolutely disgusted. "Well if you don't want to sit with me..." He turns to walk away and Derek rushes to follow him.

"I do." Derek mumbles.

"Good, Lacey's waiting." Stiles begins to drag him across the dining hall.

"Why'd you do that to Matt?" Derek asks. "He's a good guy." Stiles snorts at him.

"Oh yeah, the best." Stiles rolls his eyes, and Derek growls. "Shut it wolf boy. I do not allow anyone to hit me or call me names without retribution. He's lucky I only made the spell last a day."

"Matt did that to you?" Derek gapes. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Look Derek, I am not a damsel in distress. I am a person you may, or may not want to date, that can handle his own damn problems." Stiles informs him. "You're cute, and nice, but don't go trying to save me, I do well enough on my own."

"Wait, so this is a date?" Derek asks.

"Yes, Derek." Stiles laughs, grabbing onto his tie and towing him to the Slytherin table. "Guys this is Derek, fuck with him you answer to me." Stiles says as he sits down. A few kids nod.

"Well, that was dramatic." Lacey laughs, Stiles beams at her. Derek settles in beside them, enjoying watching Stiles in a place he's comfortable and happy.

...

"Okay, today we're making pride bracelets." Charlie announces. "You can also make ally bracelets for your friends. So everyone get your colors. Here's a list of pride colors if you don't know." Stiles grabs the green and white when nobody's looking and then grins as he grabs his teal, pink, and yellow.

"Which ones are you getting big guy?" Stiles asks teasingly.

"Rainbow." Derek answers staring awkwardly at his hands. Stiles smiles, but inside he's freaking out. Derek is gay, as in only likes people of the male gender. Which some people would argue Stiles is not. Stiles wants to believe Derek will accept him, but his first girlfriend Heather dumped him when she found out. He's been avoiding telling Derek, instead researching spells to give him the right parts.

"Cool, cool." Stiles mumbles awkwardly.

...

Stiles and Derek have been dating for a month, and Stiles wants to be with him, but he's scared going any further than kissing will result in him being found out. God is he scared.

"I'm trans." Stiles whispers into the mirror in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. "Hey Derek, I just wanted to tell you I'm transgender." Stiles blows out a puff of air bending over the sink. "Hey Derek, not to make things weird, but I was born with girl parts. You don't mind right?" Stiles scowls at the mirror. "It's not that hard Stilinski, just tell him." Stiles voice shakes as he tries to imagine Derek. "Derek, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm, well, uh, I'm trans."

...

Stiles normally isn't excited about Care of Magical Creatures, but today is unicorn day, and Stiles is terrified to see just how a unicorn reacts to him.

"Now boys stay back, unicorns prefer witches too wizards." Hagrid tells them. Stiles hangs back with the rest of the boys, he watches the unicorn allow a few of the girls close enough to touch. He also watches it dart away from the boys, not allowing them within a few feet.

He waits until everyone's headed back before approaching the unicorn. He's taken about two steps toward it when it's nostrils flare. One more step and it prances away from him.

"Stilinski! What the heck are you doing? Get with the class." Hagrid yells, bustling back to herd him into the group.

"Sorry." Stiles wipes at his eyes, trying to look apologetic despite the pure joy he feels at the unicorns reaction.

"Hey, kid. I'm not mad, no need to cry." Hagrid tells him. Stiles laughs, completely and totally full of joy.

"I'm okay, really. I'm really really good right now." Stiles says.

"That's great kid." Hagrid beams at him, and leads the class back inside. Lacey finds him later, curled up in the room of requirement with a hot cocoa and a fuzzy purple blanket. He's toying with his transsexual pride bracelet, and he covers it slightly before recognizing her.

"How was unicorn day?" She asks, voice quiet.

"It was good. Really good." Stiles glances at his cellphone. "I just wish I could tell my dad." Lacey wraps an arm around him.

"Stiles, he doesn't care if a unicorn acknowledges that you're male. He's always known you're exactly what you say you are." She tells him. Stiles smiles, and then bites at his lip.

"What about Derek? Should I tell him?" Stiles voice is small.

"That's not my decision to make hon." She says. Stiles nods, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I found spells to temporarily give me the right parts, but I don't wanna feel like I'm lying to him." Stiles blurts. "And I do."

"Sweetie, I want you to listen to me very closely, can you do that?" Lacey asks. Stiles sniffles slightly, but nods. "Good. Now if he dumps you after you tell him it will not be because of you, it will be because he's a dickface who doesn't know a good thing when he's got it. You understand?" She finds herself wrapped in a hug.

"Wait am I the dickface?" Derek's voice rings in the room, and Stiles turns white as a sheet.

"No." Stiles squeaks. Lacey gives him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Why would Lacey think I'm a dickface?" Derek asks.

"It was a hypothetical." Stiles defends, tugging his blanket tighter around himself, keeping his bracelet hidden in the process.

"Well why am I hypothetically a dickface?" Derek presses, Stiles hands shake.

"You hypothetically dumped me." Stiles whispers, not meeting his eyes.

"Now why would I ever do that?" Derek's hand grabs onto his, and the shaking stops. Stiles yanks his hand our of Derek's and rips his shirt off exposing his binder.

"Because I was born a girl, but I'm a boy. The unicorn proved it, it's not just me, I'm not crazy, I'm a boy." Stiles blurts, near panic. Derek cups his cheek.

"A very handsome boy at that. My handsome boyfriend." Derek says, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles nose. "I have to agree with Lacey, your hypothetical outcome does make me a dickface." Derek kisses softly down Stiles neck and presses a kiss just above Stiles binder.

"You think I'm handsome?" Stiles voice cracks a little, but Derek nods.

"Absolutely Stiles." Derek whispers. Stiles melts into his arms. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I'd like that." Stiles sighs leaning into Derek's kiss. It's gentle, and Stiles melts into the feelings of saftey, and peace. Now he just has to keep his dad from killing Derek. 


End file.
